As a door opening/closing device, for example, a technology described in JP 2003-97122A (Reference 1) is known.
The door opening/closing device transfers power of a lever which is operated by an operation of an inner handle to a locking device via a cable.
Such a door opening/closing device is attached to an inner panel of a vehicle door via an iron base.
However, it is necessary to reduce the weight of the door opening/closing device.